A Young Griff's Life with Monster Girls
by Angry lil' elf
Summary: Finding himself in Japan, Aegon VI/Young Griff has to settle into life in Japan and is soon made a host to a Lamia. What shenanigans follow as a beautiful Centauride and a sweet Harpy also enter his life turning it on its head. Rated T for now, but will be bumped up to M soon enough.
1. Chapter 1

**A Young Griff's Life With Monster Girls**

…

**Chapter 1**

Aegon VI Targaryen adjusted the loops of the plastic bags in his hands as he exited the bakery.

"Thank you for your patronage!" cried out the young teenage girl with shoulder length brown hair and a smile that didn't quite reach dark eyes. Aegon smiled back in return and left the bakery and stepped into the stunningly calm market place of the inner city. The cool breeze that flowed through the city was quite refreshing and the slowly dying sun caressed the cooling grey asphalt in rays of gold, orange and yellow. Aegon stepped aside to let an elderly woman with greying hair pass him. He caught the look of disapproval in the woman's eyes as she passed him and heard her mutter "Gaijin," under her breath as she stepped into the bakery.

Aegon sighed and began his mile long trek to his home.

Aegon found himself in this strange world a little over three months ago when a red comet appeared in the night sky one night. He had found himself in an alleyway and not long there after he was found by one Kuroko Smith. Kuroko Smith, or Ms Smith a she insisted had brought Aegon to her superiors where he was questioned on who he was and where he had come from. Aegon told them what he knew and who he was and it was decided that he would be put under Ms Smith's supervision due to his unique nature as an "EXD" which Ms Smith told him mean Extra-Dimensional as he was from another dimension.

In truth, there was a lot about _this world_ that astounded Aegon. From the level of technology, the cultures and languages, the food and most fascinatingly, liminals or monsters.

In the past couple of decades in this world, the existence of liminals had been revealed to the public. For the most part, liminals, demi-humans and monsters had been embraced with open arms by countries like Japan, but others had been resistant to it and some religious institutions called for the extermination and ostracising of liminals. With the reveal of liminals, there had been changes in society from stores and housing to societal and attitude changes.

Of course, there were still those who were resistant to such changes as Aegon spied a couple openly making some rather rude remarks to a group of liminals being led by a Kobold. One of the newest laws since liminals had been revealed was that it was forbidden for liminals to attack humans, and some humans took advantage of such a law to make rude and racist comments about liminals just as the couple Aegon saw were doing now. Aegon was tempted to march across to the racist couple and break their jaws for such remarks, but it wasn't his business.

Sighing to himself, Aegon walked to the house he been given as part of his allowance that Ms Smith had given him. Due to his unique nature (Valyrian features not withstanding) and the nature of his arrival, Aegon was given a fairly handsome allowance to live on as well as a nice house to live in. In return, Aegon was to allow the scientists study and question him, but he drew the line at them putting the forward the idea of vivisecting him to ascertain whether his physiology was different from theirs. He was fine with giving them a blood or hair sample, but to cut him open while he still breathed? Madness! And Ms Smith agreed as well.

Since his arrival, Aegon had taken the time to learn the language of Japan and its customs so as to fit in better and not out himself as an EXD. One of the things he had been told was that it was illegal to carry a sword in public and the sword Aegon had with him when he arrived in this world was no exception. The sword Aegon had was no common steel or even castle forged steel sword; it was in actual fact the Valyrian steel sword of Aegon the Conqueror, his ancestor. It had been a gift from the Cheesemonger shortly before Aegon found himself in Japan.

Aegon felt a little uncomfortable with the fact that he was going everywhere practically unarmed, he conceded that the people of Japan, despite the culture pertaining to the Samurai Warriors of centuries past, would feel ill at ease seeing someone armed with a real sword. He discreetly asked Ms Smith if there was a way he could be allowed to carry his sword around and she said she'd look into it.

Reaching the two-storey house that was his home, at least until he found a way back home, Aegon unlocked the front gate, walked down the short stone paved path to his front door and entered the house. Flicking on the lights and entering the kitchen, Aegon packed away his groceries, but set some aside to make the fixings of his evening meal.

Turning on the TV, Aegon was greeted with a the afternoon news report. Another thing that fascinated Aegon about this world was how people could watch or listen to news reports and current affairs from the comfort of their own homes. Letting the news anchor's voice filled the background with white noise, Aegon took out one of the cook books from the shelving and opened the index to look for a recipe that would make him his evening meal.

Then a familiar voice made itself known in Aegon's house.

"Good afternoon, Aegon-san."

Aegon turned around to see Ms Smith standing in the hallway passage, her ever present playful smile on her face and her black shades perched on the bridge of her nose.

"Ms Smith. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Aegon asked as he turned back around to look at the list of recipes.

"Oh, I was in the neighbourhood and decided to check up on my favourite EXD," Smith replied casually as she walked into the kitchen and took a seat at the countertop and looked at Aegon expectantly. Aegon sighed as he knew what Smith was after; he had quickly learned that Smith was a shameless freeloader who would drop by his house almost every day to either have her laundry done or bum a free meal or a cup of coffee from him. Such things irked Aegon but given that Smith was the first person who found him in this world, she was to an extent the first friend he had in this world, as well as being the one who provided him a place to call home. Flicking on the kettle, Aegon opened the pantry cupboard and took out a jar of instant coffee, a sachet of sugar substitute and a mug before opening the fridge and taking out the bottle of cold milk.

Once the water in the kettle had reached boiling point, Aegon put a teaspoon of instant coffee into the coffee mug and poured some boiling water into the mug. Once the granules of instant coffee dissolved thoroughly turning the hot water into a dark shade, Aegon tore open a sugar substitute sachet and poured the contents into it before adding a touch of milk to the concoction, turning the liquid into a pale brown colour. Handing the coffee to Smith, Aegon went back to his recipe book. Smith took a slow sip of the coffee and gave an appreciative moan.

"Have I ever told you that you make a mean coffee, Aegon-san?" the dark haired woman said to him playfully.

"You could stand to mention more, Ms Smith," Aegon said dryly as he picked a recipe that suited the ingredients he had bought earlier. "Is there a reason that you're here?" he asked calmly as he began to cut and dice vegetables into smaller pieces and took out a wok that he placed on the stovetop.

"Can't a girl drop by to visit a handsome young man?" Smith replied, her hand placed over her heart in faux-innocence.

"You can, but I know you well enough by now to know you always have some sort of agenda," Aegon stated as he poured a little oil into the wok and turned on the gas flame. "And you're not just here for a free meal," he then said pointedly.

"Well, I am here on official business, Mr Targaryen," Smith admitted, that maddeningly playful smile still on her lips. "How would you feel about having a houseguest?" she asked.

Aegon looked at her sharply, wondering what the woman was getting at. "And who would I being playing host to?" he enquired.

"Well, a lovely young woman named Miia is a part of the Student Exchange Program and is looking for a place to call home for a while," Smith said. "Originally, there was a host family to take her in, but they suddenly had to leave for reasons unknown to me," she added.

"And where do I fit into this?" Aegon asked his purple-blue eyes narrowing at Smith.

"Well, I'm sure you're quite lonesome in this cosy little house with lots of room," Smith replied enticingly. "And I figured you could use some company while you're here," she said with a smile.

"And if I say no?" Aegon asked.

"Well, I'm sure we could find another host family willing to take Miia in," Smith replied easily. "But would you really want to be known as an anti-social loner?" she teased.

Aegon sighed irritably before asking, "What time?"

"Does tomorrow at noon suit you?" Smith asked with a triumphant smile on her lips and Aegon nodded reluctantly.

Smith stayed for the next hour to enjoy her free dinner before taking her leave. Aegon put the leftover food into air-tight containers, putting them in the fridge before cleaning up after himself and Smith. After cleaning up the kitchen, Aegon headed to his bedroom, undressed himself out of the clothes he wore today and dressed himself in a pair of sleeping pants and a plain cotton shirt and climbed into bed.

"Damn that woman," he muttered to himself before surrendering to sleep.

…

_The Next Day._

Aegon waited for when Smith and his new houseguest would arrive. His morning had been disrupted when builders showed up at his doorstep with paperwork saying they were here to do some renovations for his houseguest. Aegon was now wondering who his houseguest was to need renovations done to his home. The builders quickly worked and made a lot of noise in the process but they had quickly finished and left, leaving Aegon a mound of paperwork to sign. The bathroom had been renovated to include a large pool sized bathtub and the lavatories had been changed as well.

Aegon was finishing signing all the paperwork when he heard Smith's voice at the front door.

"Oh, Aegon-san, we've arrived~!" Opening the front door, Aegon's eyes widened in surprise when he saw who or what his houseguest was.

His houseguest was a young woman with long bright red hair with golden orange eyes and wearing some fashionable clothing, but the most shocking thing about her was that instead of a pair of human legs, she had long thick scaly snake tail that started from her wide hips and coiled around in a pile. Aegon then noted that the girl's irises weren't human pupils but vertical ones like a snake's and she had two red scales on each cheek of her face. A timid smile was on the girl's lips as she looked at Aegon. Smith stood beside the girl and spoke, "Aren't you going to invite us in, Aegon-san?" she asked mock-offended.

Aegon allowed them inside and they were seated around the dining table, where Smith explained the situation to Aegon that Miia was a Lamia, a mono-gendered liminal race of snake-women and was part of the Student Exchange Program. Smith also went over the rules of human-liminal relations with Aegon, a prominent rule being no intimate/physical or otherwise sexual relations being allowed. Aegon listened to Smith intently when he noticed Miaa shivering slightly; guessing that the Lamia was cold, Aegon left the room briefly to go down the hallway to the hallway cupboard and retrieve something.

…

Miia watched as her host left the room and a feeling of despair filled her chest and she looked at Smith and whispered, "He hates me, doesn't he?" she asked sadly.

Smith made to reply something assuring when Aegon entered the room with a woollen blanket in his arms and wrapped it around Miia's shoulders.

"Here," he said to her softly. "Don't want you catching a cold," he added as he resumed his seat. Miia touched the woollen blanket, a touched look on her face as she regarded her host in a new light.

Ms Smith then explained to Aegon that due to being reptilian in nature, Lamia were cold-blooded and required heat to remain functional. Otherwise, if the temperature was too low or even outright below freezing, a Lamia could enter a state of hibernation or even die from the cold. Aegon nodded his head the whole time and said he would do his best to make sure Miia would be comfortable in his home.

Smith left after receiving a takeaway cup of coffee and a sandwich, and Miia looked at her host and said to him. "Hello, Mr Targaryen. I'm happy that you have accepted me into your home. I will do my best to make sure I won't burden you," she said to him respectfully.

"I am pleased to have you in my home, Ms Miia," Aegon replied respectfully with a smile on his face and Miia's heart fluttered at seeing just how boyishly handsome Aegon was when he smiled. "I don't profess to know a lot about liminals, so it'll be a learn as we go process," he said modestly.

"I will do my best to educate you, Mr Targaryen!" Miia said eagerly and Aegon nodded in reply.

Aegon then took Miia on a tour of his home and showed her the room she would be staying in. Miia asked where his room was, Aegon showed the door to his room and told her that if she needed anything, just ask. Miia then asked the question; was he seeing or dating anyone?

Aegon had been a little surprised and confused by the question but said that he wasn't seeing anyone and Miia had a pleased smile on her face as some ideas danced through her head.

After the tour of the house, Aegon and Miia then went grocery shopping for food that a Lamia like Miia could eat before taking a stroll through the park. They had been stopped by a Bicycle Cop asking if Aegon was Miia's hostfamily to which Aegon confirmed that he was and showed the relevant paperwork before they were allowed to continue their afternoon stroll.

Returning home, Aegon prepared a simple meal of boiled eggs for Miia which she gratefully ate and exclaimed that Aegon was a good cook which Aegon confessed he was still learning how to. After watching the evening news and a re-run of a sitcom, they then headed to bed. Miia dressed her human half in some liminal friendly pyjamas and settled into her heated bed.

"Aegon is such a nice man," she murmured to herself then a devilish smile graced her lips. "Now to make him all mine!" A giggle escaped Miia as she snuggled under the duvet and went to sleep.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**A/N: There! The first chapter of this story done! I know it's a little short, but it's just to set things up and the next will be something of a timeskip of Miia having settled in and if you're familiar with her character, she'll be making bold moves on Aegon such as but not limited to sneaking into his bedroom in the morning to cuddle next to him as well as fliting the bejesus out of him! I'm still learning about Monster Musume; I've watched the anime barring the OVA but I haven't read any of the manga but I am doing some research on the Wiki such as the characters and all that.**

**And I've set up a romance poll for this story and so far, Smith is sharing first place with Daenerys and that could be interesting to see a romantic relationship between Aegon and the Freeloader that could start off as professional gradually becoming friendly as Smith spends time with Aegon before becoming more intimate. Although what kind of professional relationship Aegon has with Smith would depend on what kind of job he takes to pay the bills once the rest of the "harem" shows up. Maybe something to do with human crimes on liminals such as rescue missions and so forth? If anyone has any suggestions, feel free to send them.**

**And that's about the sum total of things, so I'll just leave this here and see what you all think. Feedback and suggestions are appreciated.**

**Be kind to one another,**

**Angry lil' elf.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A YOUNG GRIFF'S LIFE WITH MONSTER GIRLS**

**Chapter 2**

Aegon woke with the feeling of the sunlight hitting his face, as well as something wrapped around his legs and torso. Glancing out of the side of his eyes, Aegon suppressed a groan as he saw that Miia had once again sneaked into his bedroom and into his bed. It had been a few weeks now since the Lamia had moved into his home. As the weeks progressed, Miia had become less timid and more outgoing and flirtatious towards Aegon, making bold moves on him. She'd even started calling him "Darling" instead of his actual name. At first Aegon thought it was amusing, but it was becoming alarming at how attached Miia was becoming towards him. At one point, she even tried to peek in on him when he was bathing.

But paradoxically, she called him a pervert when he walked in on her bathing. Accidentally mind you, but Miia screamed at Aegon calling him a dirty voyeur for peeking in on her bathing.

As tempted as he was to have the Freeloader take Miia away, Aegon couldn't find it in himself to do so. Truth be told, Miia was attractive in her own way, regardless if she was a Lamia or not. At heart, Miia was a very sweet young woman who loved easily, and that was an endearing trait about her.

Miia had also asked Aegon about himself, who he was, where he came from and where he grew up. Aegon told her that he was an EXD, an Extra-Dimensional. A simpler summary was that he was from another dimension entirely. Miia had been fascinated that her host was from another universe altogether, and was even more surprised to learn that monsters like her own Lamia species didn't exist as such. To be clear, some monsters existed, past tense, such as the Children of the Forest, Dragons, to name a few, but otherwise, such tales of creatures were long deprived of legitimacy. But other creatures such as Manticores were different from each, with Aegon knowing manticores as insectoid like creatures similar to scorpions, but in this world, they were a hybrid liminal of a human, lion, dragon and scorpion. Aegon had resolved to learn more about liminals and see if there were similarities or differences between this world and his own.

Miia had asked Aegon about his home to which Aegon had been reluctant to talk about, but he did divulge that he belonged to a royal family, which in hindsight complicated things as Miia made even more bold moves on him. Aegon dreaded to say to Miia that he intended to return home as he could only guess what the Lamia would do if she realised that he didn't intend to stay in this world.

Sighing quietly to himself, Aegon attempted to silently extricate himself from Miia's grip, keyword silently being the most prime directive. But Miia simply coiled her tail around Aegon's tighter and held onto him even firmer.

"Miia… it's morning," Aegon said to her in a quiet voice.

"Mmm… five more minutes, Darling~," came Miia's sleepy response. "I need to… warm up more," she then said as she wriggled herself closer to Aegon.

Suppressing a sigh of irritation, Aegon tried to pull himself free, not forcefully, but firmly. "Miia, if you want to warm up, I can draw you a bath," he said to her.

"But you are so warm, Darling!" Miia replied looking much more awake as she pulled Aegon down towards her. Aegon's face mashed in-between her full breasts which were barely covered by her nightshirt. Aegon suppressed a blush as his face was mashed between the soft fleshy orbs of female flesh. His hands reached trying to grasp something, when he caught the tip of Miia's tail. This caused Miia to tense and give a low keening moan.

"Darling! How did you…. Ooooh…. Know my weakness?" the Lamia cried out. Her tail tightened around Aegon almost painfully as the sensation of his hand gripping the tip of her tail sent her into throes of pleasure. While Aegon wasn't sure if this would work, but perhaps, he could use such a weakness to get the Lamia's grip to weaken enough for him to escape? Massaging the tail tip in his hand, Aegon hoped to the Old, New and the Drowned that this would work.

But strangely, and to Aegon's depressing knowledge, this only sent Miia into ecstasy as she orgasmed. A little drool came out of her mouth as her orgasm hit her. But thankfully, the afterglow had made Miia's grip on Aegon loosen enough that he was able to free himself. Looking at the near unconscious Lamia on his bed, Aegon sighed to himself as he left the bedroom for the bathroom, to draw a bath for the girl and hope that he could have an otherwise peaceful morning. Quickly showering, Aegon wrapped a towel around his waist and drew Miia's bath, hoping to fill the bathtub quickly and leave before she could catch him.

But, surprise-surprise, Miia entered the bathroom as he finished drawing the bath. A lascivious smile was on her lips as she slithered into the bathroom. "Darling! You're already undressed?" she asked.

"The bath's ready for you," Aegon said to her tersely, making to leave when Miia's hand caught around his arm, pulling him towards.

"But darling, you can't leave me in here all alone!" the Lamia exclaimed. "And I should repay you for doing such wonderful things to me this morning!" she giggled perversely as her hands tried to grab the towel wrapped his waist, trying to pull it off.

"Miia, we can't," Aegon said. "The law states we can't engage in sexual intimacy!" he reminded.

"But, darling~!" Miia whined cutely.

"Not buts!" Aegon ordered her. "have your bath and I'll see you in the kitchen," he said to her. "And do not come down undressed. Clothed this time," he added.

"Oooh, you're so commanding, darling~, anything else you'd like me to do~?" Miia asked flirtatiously.

"Not at this stage," Aegon replied firmly as he left the bathroom, leaving Miia to her own devices. Miia simply giggled as she undressed herself to bathe. Aegon closed the door behind him and sighed.

"That girl will be the death of me!" he muttered before heading to his bedroom and dressing himself in some pants and t-shirt.

Heading down to the kitchen, Aegon prepared a pot of boiling water to boil some eggs. He'd quickly learnt that a Lamia's favourite food to eat was eggs and Miia loved to eat eggs as much as any Lamia did. She preferred boiled eggs over any other kind of cooked eggs. Aegon also learnt that as a carnivorous creature, Lamia's did not really like eating fruits or vegetables, so a lot of Aegon's food budget had gone towards meat and of course, eggs. Aegon had also taken a look at his budget; it was doing well enough, but it was a little hard at times with two people in the house. The allowance he had been given was enough for him to live on, but with another person, a liminal no less, in the house, Aegon would have to find another means of making some income. Perhaps Ms Smith could have some work for him? If not, he'd have to look around town to find some form of employment, but Aegon didn't know for certain that his skillset was something most employers of this world were looking for. Aegon didn't have many skills that weren't suited for fighting or killing, although he had to kill his first person. So there was some small part of Aegon that hoped that Ms Smith might have some form of work he could do to earn additional income.

Putting some eggs into the now boiling water, Aegon took out a frying pan and set it on the stove to prepare his own breakfast of bacon and hashbrowns. Then a pair of arms wrapped themselves around Aegon's chest and he felt someone nuzzling the side of his neck.

"Oh, Darling~, you're preparing breakfast for me, you take such good care of me~!" Miia declared as she amorously wrapped herself around Aegon.

"I'm simply being a good host, Miia," Aegon replied calmly, a blush spreading across his cheeks as he felt Miia's ample assets press against his body.

"And that's why I love you so much, Darling," Miia declared lovingly. "It's only fair that you give me a chance to take care of you~," she then purred out as she leaned closer, her lips inches away from Aegon's.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" asked a playful if sinisterly so voice. Aegon and Miia's eyes snapped to see Ms Smith standing in the doorway, leaning on the frame with her playful smile on her lips. "I hope you two aren't breaking the rules?" she said teasingly.

"No. We're not," Aegon said tersely.

Miia then took offense to Smith's intrusion, unconsciously aware that her tail was wrapping tighter and tighter around Aegon's body. "Smith-san! You should knock before entering! Darling and I were having a moment!" she screeched. "How did you get in, anyway?!" she then demanded.

"I had a key made, if I never needed to drop by," Smith replied easily with a laugh. "Have to make sure my favourite EXD and his Lamia homestay aren't breaking the rules," she grinned.

"Weren't you taught etiquette by your parents?! The nerve of you! Entering a someone house with a key you had made without their knowledge! Darling should sue you for that!" As Miia went on her tirade and Smith just grinning widely, Aegon's face was starting to go blue as Miia's tail had tightened around his body. But then a loud crack broke through Miia's tirade and Smith had a look of alarm as Miia suddenly realised what she had done.

The next-door neighbours would be alarmed to hear a loud scream of panic break the otherwise quiet suburb.

…

Aegon sat on the dining table chair, nursing his shoulder after it had been dislocated unintentionally by Miia and put back into place by Smith. Miia had apologised profusely to him, begging him to forgive her thoughtless disregard to his wellbeing while Smith applied an icepack to his bruised shoulder.

Smith quietly offered to Aegon to have Miia removed for a homestay that wouldn't cause him such physical pain. Miia's eyes went wet with tears and she quietly said that if Aegon did not want her in his home anymore, she would leave this very day. Aegon told Smith that it wasn't necessary and that it was an accident, but he did tell Miia to be more mindful from now on. Aegon also told Smith to knock next time, instead of arriving unannounced like she did. Smith had been chagrined a little by Aegon's reprimand, but smoothly brushed it off before doing her usual freeloading act by bumming a cup of coffee and breakfast from Aegon. Smith then asked if she could have a word in private with Aegon, pointedly looking at Miia that it was to be a private conversation.

Entering the study, Aegon looked at Smith. "So, what is it you want to talk to me about?" he asked her.

"Well, I simply came to remind you of the rules," replied Smith. "You know which ones I refer to, yes?" she said.

"I do." Aegon nodded in confirmation.

"Because you know what will happen if you're caught breaking them, right?" Smith asked pointedly.

"I have not engaged in sexual intimacy with Miia, despite her best efforts, and I am aware of the repercussions if I were to engage in sexual relations with Miia, or any other liminal," Aegon said firmly. His purple-blue eyes were flat and hard.

"Well, I'm sure it's a struggle, having to live with a cute girl like Miia in your home~," Smith teased. "She's got the working parts, y'know?" she added.

"And you know from firsthand experience?" Aegon raised an eyebrow. Smith coughed and spluttered at how this was turned around her so quickly, but she recovered well enough.

"I read up on liminals like lamias," she said pushing her shade up higher. "But we're not talking about me, we're talking about you," she added.

"I have not engaged in sexual relations with Miia, Ms Smith. I need not be reminded of the rules," Aegon replied firmly.

"You sure about that? You're a handsome young man, with a cute girl in your home. One would think…"

"Is there a reason you've come into my home, Ms Smith? Or are you just here to bother me?" Aegon said irritably.

"Well, I am here to drop off some paperwork for you to fill in, as well as ask how you feel about having another homestay in your home," Smith replied.

"Paperwork I can fill out, but another homestay? I have my hands full with Miia already," Aegon said tiredly.

"You don't have to make a decision right away," Smith said kindly. "In truth, I'm having a little trouble tracking down the homestay I speak of," she added in a somewhat embarrassed voice.

"That's not like you, Ms Smith," Aegon said with an amused smile. "You're usually on the job," he pointed out.

"Why, Darling-kun, are you flirting with me?" Smith said loudly and before Aegon could retort, the door burst open and Miia practically flew in and wrapped herself around Aegon, protectively.

"Listen here, you sneaky witch! Darling is mine! I won't have you steal him away from me!" Miia screamed angrily. Smith broke into peals of laughter and said, "I don't have any intention, Miia-chan, but you don't want to break or dislocate anymore of Darling-kun's bones now, do you?"

Miia blanched and released her hold on Aegon, being starkly reminded of what she did moments ago. Smith's shit-eating grin grew wider as she left the house, saying she would hopefully be back this afternoon.

Miia glared at Aegon. "Were you flirting with that witch, Darling?" she asked grumpily.

"I was not, Miia," Aegon replied honestly. "I find the Freeloader more a nuisance than alluring," he then said.

Miia looked considerably heartened to hear those words. Aegon then asked, "What would you like to do today, Miia?"

"There is one thing~," Miia purred.

"Get that out of your head, Miia. It's against the rules," Aegon reminded the Lamia who pouted in annoyance.

Aegon then decided they both needed to get out of the house for a bit. Packing a simple picnic basket, the pair then headed for the park to enjoy the sunshine.

…

Harpies were one of the few monster species which had earned, near outright, their vicious reputation in this modern age.

Razor sharp talons attached to long bird-like legs. Human arms replaced by large powerful avian wings that could easily propel them at speeds measured 100mph. The rest of the body was that of a human female, physical growth having stopped at just teenage years so that the body remained light enough for flight. They were known to be sadists, and tricksters. Content to brutalise their prey, as well as make off with carrion. Harpies were a well and truly vicious race, and should be approached with utmost caution.

Papi wanted ice-cream.

Papi thought the park was pretty. Some of the trees in the park were turning a pretty pink colour and were dropping pretty pink flowers onto the pathways and grass. Papi wondered if they tasted as good as they appeared.

Check, they did not.

Papi wanted something to drown out the taste. ICE CREAM! Papi wanted ice-cream!

Papi, the harpy, sat in the tree. She dressed somewhat skimpily in a black tank top and denim shorts so small that an old woman fainted and exclaimed that young girls these days were dressing like whores. Papi watched the fluffy white cloud float lazily across the blue sky and she hadn't the woman's reactions as she was running from the black lady.

Papi suddenly felt afraid. She didn't know why, and couldn't remember either. She should go home. But where was home? Papi felt sad, she didn't know where home was. She needed something to cheer her up.

Ice-cream was happy. Ice cream could cheer her up! Papi wanted ice cream! She hopped to her feet; a lithe almost childlike frame held upright by deftly strong legs, as near enormous blue wings measured at four-feet in length each. The cerulean blue feathers matched Papi's messy head of equally blue hair and her eyes were a pleasing golden-brown colour.

Papi suddenly wondered she stood up. Was she escaping the black lady? Granted there were a few women below wearing black, but she could not remember who the black lady was. Maybe it was one of them? With a few powerful flaps of her wings, Papi shot up into the sky, rustling the tree she had been sitting, dropping a mess of sakura petals onto an unsuspecting human below. Papi flew high into the air, her eyes surveying the ground expertly.

Suddenly, Papi remembered that she was not allowed to be out in public alone. That she needed one of these humans to accompany her. So, she looked at the ground below and found two that caught her interest.

The first was red; she had bright red hair and Papi was alarmed to see she was being swallowed by a large red snake up to the waist. Papi wondered just how hungry a snake would be to eat a human. She was hungry too… hungry for ice-cream!

The second human wasn't being eaten. His legs were fine as he was. Short but wavy silver blonde hair that shone in the sunshine. He was tall, taller than Papi was at any rate, with beautiful purple-blue eyes she had ever seen.

'_Him.'_ Papi decided and with a quick correction and a flap of her wings, she shot down like a bullet towards him. And quickly forgetting why she had chosen him.

…

Aegon was thrown onto his backside by a sudden gust of wind, almost as soon as he noticed a rapidly approaching blur out of the corner of his eyes. Quickly rolling to his feet, his hands raised in a defensive stance, Aegon waitedfor the dust to settle. Miia was already in something of a martial arts stance, her hands outstretched like claws challengingly.

Once the dust cleared, Aegon saw that their attacker was a harpy. Messy cerulean hair cut short with one strand standing to attention, matching a pair of cerulean blue wings, upon which each had an opposable thumb. A pair vicious and sharp looking talons attached to long birdlike legs, and all these avian features were attached to the body of a young girl.

"Hello! My name is Papi!" the harpy chirped out cheerfully, her eyes and stance the epitome of innocence. This threw Aegon and Miia off balance.

"What is your business here?!" Miia demanded as she adjusted the D-shaped hair clips in her hair and readied herself for a fight.

"Business?" Papi seemed confused, and Aegon wondered if she was a child playing around.

"Where are you parents, Papi?" He asked the harpy kindly.

"Papi is not a child! Papi is a woman!" the harpy screeched out, stamping one taloned foot. Miia coiled reflexively, ready to strike.

"I apologise, Papi," Aegon quickly said diplomatically, rising to his feet and held out his hands placating.

"That's okay," Papi said cheerfully. As quick as the anger had come, it was gone just as swiftly. The emotional whiplash hitting Aegon and Miia as Papi glanced around curiously.

"It's nice to meet you, Papi," Aegon said to the harpy. "What can we do for you?" he asked.

Suddenly, Aegon was hoisted into the air. Those vicious talons, holding him by the shoulders firmly as the slight framed girl had leapt towards him, snagging him in her taloned feet and lifted off with him.

"W-W-WHAT?! DARLING!?" Miia shrieked. She had barely seen the slip of a girl move. One moment she had been standing there, innocent and unassuming. The next she was flying through the air with Darling wearing a look of calculated determination.

"HOLD ON, DARLING!" Miia shouted as she chased after the harpy who had absconded with Aegon.

_..._

Aegon felt alarm bells ringing in his head as he was being flown through the air. On one hand, he was amazed by the power of flight; if this were back home, he would've been the first to take to the skies in centuries. But suddenly remembering that he was being kidnapped, he shouted at his captor.

"Papi, put me down!"

Then Aegon was falling towards the ground. A strangled yelp escaped him as the ground rushed up towards him. Falling into a canopy of trees, Aegon grunted as his body and face were struck by small branches and leaves, some leaving small scratches on his face. But thankfully, the tree branches had slowed his descent to the ground and he managed to catch onto a thick branch which stopped him a few feet off the ground. Sighing to himself, Aegon let go of the branch and fell to the ground.

Dropping to the ground and slowly standing up, Aegon grunted in pain and rubbed his no doubt bruised body when suddenly something wrapped around him tightly. It was Miia. Air supply cut off, Aegon desperately tried to suck in some life giving oxygen while the muffled shouts of Miia, likely at Papi, rang dully in his ears.

Just as he was restrained by a liminal, a truly stupid idea formed in Aegon's head. Aegon's hand came free and grasped what he hoped was his target.

"KYAAAAH! D-D-Darling?!" Miia gasped out mid-tirade as she felt Aegon's roughly grasp at her tail's tip. Suddenly realising she was strangling her Darling, she quickly released. Aegon fell to the ground on his knees, coughing and gasping for breath, taking in deep inhales of air. Miia was beside him instantly. "Darling? Are you alright? I didn't realise-" she tried to say when Aegon raised a hand cutting her off.

"It's fine… It's fine," he said as his breathing to somewhat normal levels. "Just be careful next time, alright?" he asked and Miia nodded. Standing to his feet, Aegon looked to Papi almost in tears, on her knees heaving sobs and hiding her face behind one wing. Aegon rushed over to her in worry.

"Papi is sorry! Papi is sorry!" the harpy wailed out as she bawled. Aegon knelt in front of her, his face one of concern. Suddenly Papi lunged again and Miia roared in alarm and defiance, but Papi did not fly off with Aegon this time. Instead, she engulfed him in a hug, her soft feathered wings pulling him into her tiny frame as she cried into his neck. Tentatively, Aegon wrapped his own arms around the harpy, giving gentle shushing soothing noises.

"It's alright, Papi," he said to her gently. "But you have to be careful. Humans are more fragile than monsters and you could get into trouble for doing something like that," he explained to her.

"Papi doesn't want to be in trouble! Papi is sorry!" the harpy cried even harder.

"It's alright. We're not angry at you," Aegon said to her firmly. "Isn't that right, Miia?" he asked looking over his shoulder at Miia who nodded.

"Yes, Papi-chan," the Lamia said warmly. "Darling is very important to me, and I wouldn't want to see him hurt," she added.

"Your name is Darling?" Papi asked Aegon innocently as she sniffed, looking confused as she practically lay on top of Aegon, in what most would call a compromising position. Aegon wasn't paying attention to that and he said to her.

"No, my name is Aegon." Seeing something out of the corner of his eye that caught his attention, Aegon looked at Papi and asked her, "Would you like some ice cream?"

Papi beamed.

…

Sitting on a bench under one of the Cherry blossoms, Aegon, Miia and their new acquaintance, Papi enjoyed their ice cream. Miia (and with much supervision) and Papi were enjoying their cones, while Aegon ate his out of a Dixie cup.

"Papi loves ice cream!" Papi exclaimed as she wafted said sweet treat around.

"Be careful, Papi. You'll drop it," Aegon said to her the umpteenth time. The girl was more than a bit scatterbrained as he observed; she forgot things almost as soon as she thought of them. She had asked for Aegon and Miia's name more than once, but seemed very much aware that Aegon had bought her ice cream and had decided to sit on his lap for it. Aegon noted Miia didn't seem to have an issue with this, and he asked, "Are you alright, Miia?"

"I'm fine, Darling. Just marvelling at how good you are with children," Miia said dreamily, obviously lost in a day-dream of her having children with him.

"Papi is not a child! Papi is a woman!" Papi screeched as she jumped to her feet. But as she did, she lost her grip on her ice cream cone. Papi looked in horror and despair as her iced treat fell to the ground, But suddenly, Aegon's hand shot out and grabbed the cone, grasping it firmly. Handing the sweet treat to Papi, Aegon said to her.

"You need to be careful, Papi. Just sit down and eat your ice cream." Nodding mutely, Papi sat down and ate the rest of her ice cream.

Then suddenly a familiar honey-sweet voice floated over to them, playful as ever.

"Ah, there you are, Papi-chan," Ms Smith walked into view, a folder of documents under her arm.

"Ms Smith? What brings you here?" Aegon asked. "And how do you know Papi?" he asked the more important question on his mind.

Papi's eyes widened as she saw Smith and recognised her as the Black Lady.

"Aaaahh! Help! The Black Lady! Save me Mister!" she screamed as she hid behind Aegon. Aegon was perplexed at seeing Papi like this. Smith smiled warmly as she crouched down and said.

"Papi, you can't keep going out on your own," she said gently Said harpy looked deathly afraid and held Aegon in front of her like a shield.

"Papi doesn't want to be in trouble," Papi's bottom lip trembled as tears threatened to leak out. Sensing this, Aegon placed a gentle hand on Papi's head, hoping to comfort her.

Smith smiled softly and said, "Papi won't be in trouble if she stays with her host family. If you follow the rules, you can have fun without being in trouble."

"Papi's family is boring! Papi wanted ice cream, they said Papi was being naughty!" Papi said.

Smith sighed. "You keep running away, Papi. You are being naughty," she pointed out.

Aegon not wanting to see Papi cry again, said to her, "It's alright, Papi. You're a sweet girl, even if you do naughty things."

Smith and Miia weren't sure how the comment would be received by the harpy, if it would cheer her up, or descend her into tears. But Papi smiled up at Aegon and pecked him on the cheek.

"Thank you, Mister Aegon. Papi likes you!" she exclaimed cheerfully, her smile bright and happy, making Aegon smile slightly in return. But that smile soured when he saw a familiar look on Smith's face.

…

"I don't like that look," he said tersely.

"What look?" Smith asked faux innocently, a sinister smirk on her lips.

"That creepy look when you get an idea involving me in your head," Aegon said.

"Oh, that look? Well, I do have an idea," Smith replied with a smirk and she leaned forward to look at Papi conspiratorially.

"Papi? How would you feel about staying with Darling-kun?" she asked the Harpy. Aegon felt his stomach drop and Miia looked surprised and wide-eyed.

"Who is Darling-kun?" Papi asked confusedly, but she followed Smith's finger and saw it pointing towards Aegon and smiled brightly, realising who Smith meant. "His name isn't Darling-kun. It's Aegon," she said.

Smith chucked while Papi giggled.

"Would you like to stay with Aegon?"

Papi bounced up and down in enthusiasm. "Papi would love to!" Looking up at Aegon, her eyes wide and hopeful. "Please, Mister Aegon! Can Papi stay with you?" she pleaded.

Aegon cursed the Seven, the Old Gods, the Drowned God, the Lord of Light and all the deities he knew of for cursing him to having such a conniving being such as Smith in his life. He wondered if Smith was a witch who cast some manner of spell or curse on him. It wouldn't surprise him if that were true. That demon of a woman must've known that there was no way he could say no to such a sweet thing like Papi.

"We'd be happy to have you, Papi," he said to the harpy with a warm smile. That smile grew tight as he could feel the waves of smug satisfaction rolling off the Freeloader who cursed him with her existence.

…

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**A/N: There! The second chapter of this story done and dusted! I hope this made the grade and that I got the characters right such as Miia, Smith and Papi. As I said in the first chapter, I'm still learning about Monster Musume/Daily with a Monster Girl, so I hope this was faithful to the characters.**

**Next chapter, we'll see the introduction of Centorea and perhaps some OC content, or maybe an OC Monster Girl. I've got a couple in mind that might be good. Since I wrote that Aegon was thinking about picking up some work to earn additional income for his growing household, and considering his admittedly limited skillset, his field of options is a little narrow. The first sort of job that comes to mind for Aegon's skillset would be a bodyguard, and that would fit really well with the introduction of Meroune Lorolei de Meptune/Mero as she's definitively royalty of the mermaid nation, and considering her fixation/obsession with tragic romance, she'd likely take Aegon as a bodyguard to live out a tragic romance of a princess and her "sworn sword". That's one option of employment for Aegon, there may be others that would be better suited. Perhaps something to do with human crimes against liminals, such as rescuing kidnapped liminals from human criminals who are taking advantage of and abusing liminals which could lead to Rachnera Arachnera and some other OCs I have planned.**

**But I won't get into that right now. In other news, I've got the idea of a Game of Thrones/Highschool of the Dead crossover that also crosses over with Fallout 4 and Witcher series. I'm trying to iron out some details of how Aegon gets to the HOTD universe, I'm thinking he arrives a couple of months before the start of the HOTDand finds work as a janitor/maintenance man in Fujimi Academy and interacts with some of the main characters like Kohta Hirano and Saeko Busujima. I've set up a voting poll on my profile, so feel free to vote and leave your two cents.**

**And that's about the sum total of things, so I'll just leave this here and see you all in the next one.**

**Be kind to one another,**

**Angry lil' elf.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Young Griff's Life with Monster Girls**

**Chapter 3**

…

"I don't understand, what's the problem with Papi's host family?" Aegon asked Smith as she led over for a private chat, passing his documents with practised ease.

"Problem?" Smith raised a curious eyebrow.

"Yes. You came all this way prepared with the documents, so there's obviously a problem with Papi's family," Aegon pointed out.

"Well, I wouldn't call it a 'problem' per sé. Papi's host family has a very needy lamia homestay, and they're getting tired of running around after a runaway like Papi," Smith said tiredly while Aegon wondered if neediness was a trait common to most lamia. "Harpies a liminal species that love to roam free, and additionally, they aren't too bright which makes them difficult homestays," she added.

Aegon looked over at the two liminals and wondered just how he was going to deal with all this when Smith spoke again. "Now, if my math is correct, you have a few spare rooms in your house already, don't you?" she asked.

"You would know, you've been over often enough," Aegon said dryly and Smith gave a sly smile and said, "Then that shouldn't be a problem."

"Right, but in the meantime, don't go dropping anymore homestays on me," Aegon said sternly. "I've now got enough on my plate as it is," he added jerking a thumb over to Papi and Miia. Papi was eating sandwich after sandwich from the picnic basket whilst Miia laughed at the gluttonous Harpy.

"So I see," Smith chuckled as if she knew some joke he didn't. Aegon sighed tiredly before walking back over to Miia and Papi.

"Let's go, you two. Time to head home," the Valyrian said to the two liminals.

…

Papi fell in love with the house immediately, dragging Aegon and Miia around as soon as they walked in the door to get a tour of the place. She dragged them through the dining hall and attached kitchen, up the stairs into Aegon's room which was fairly Spartan in comparison to Miia's room where everything was in a state of organised chaos with clothes strewn everywhere except the drawers and closet. After that, there was a quick tour of the bathroom then the spare room which would become Papi's.

"Papi's new bed!" the Harpy cried happily as she bounced on the large mattress and revelled in the softness of the sheets.

"I've spoken with Papi's former host family, and they're happy to send over her things tomorrow," Smith said poking her head in the door, her phone to her ear.

"My thanks. I'll call you if there's anything else," Aegon replied when he felt a tugging at his sleeve and looked to see Papi looking up at him.

"Do you have video games?" Papi asked looking owlishly at him. "Papi loves videogames," she said. Aegon shook his head and Papi looked disheartened.

"Tell you what: we'll go on the computer after you get cleaned up and we'll find something," Aegon then said to her. Papi perked up immediately and engulfed Aegon in a feathery hug.

"Yay! Mister Aegon is super nice!" she declared loudly. "Papi loves Mister Aegon!"

Aegon smiled and ruffled her hair gently. Smith gave a cooing sound and Miia had a pleasant smile on her lips. Aegon then took Papi to the bathroom to wash up. Miia watched them leave and gave a dreamy sigh, obviously lost in a daydream of her Darling.

"I'm surprised you're taking this rather well, Miia," Smith remarked. "Isn't what Papi doing bothering you?" she asked.

"Please! Papi is a child," Miia said confidently. "I refuse to be jealous of a child." She sounded miff. "Darling is a good and wonderful man who takes of those entrusted to him, and besides…"

Miia smiled haughtily and said, "Papi has the figure of a child, and Darling wouldn't find that type sexy. She's no competition for me whatsoever!" she declared with an evil laugh.

"Oh, Papi may look like a child, but she's the same age as you," Smith said slyly.

Smith almost broke into peals of laughter at seeing the expression on Miia's face and wished she had a camera to capture the moment.

"R-Really?!" Miia spat out incredulously.

"Yeah," Smith giggled. "Harpies stop growing after they hit puberty in order to remain light to fly," she said and with that Miia launched herself in the direction of the bathroom.

…

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Aegon was helping Papi remove her tank top and averted his eyes to give her some privacy. "Mister Aegon is very nice taking care of Papi," the Harpy stated cheerfully. "Will you be Papi's husband?" she asked suddenly causing Aegon to glance at her.

"Erm, I'll-" Aegon was part way through saying "I'll think about," when Miia barged into the room, nearly blowing the door off its hinges, a look of icy fury on her face.

"Darling, out. I'll take it from here," she said icily and she all but threw Aegon out of the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. Aegon could then hear Miia coldly scolding Papi, but he couldn't quite hear what she was saying. Entering the kitchen, Aegon found Smith holding her belly, laughing her head off.

"What was that all about?" Aegon asked Smith who wiped her eyes and replied, "Oh, nothing. I just informed Miia that Papi is the same age as her, even if she doesn't look it."

"Oh… wait, what?!"

…

The next day Aegon was out shopping. This morning had been hectic as he, Miia and Papi headed into the city to a videogame store to buy Papi a gaming console and a mountain of games. Then once they got home, Aegon spent an hour setting up the console and entertaining Papi, before he finally managed to get out of the house to do some grocery shopping.

The local supermarket was having a sale and he was determined to buy what he could, now that he had two liminals to feed. After buying a mountain of food and other sundries, Aegon left the grocery store and began the trek back home. As he walked down the alleyway on the route home, Aegon neared an intersection when the sudden sound of something quite familiar to him rang in his ears. Then something barrelled into Aegon and sent him sprawling to the ground, also scattering his groceries. Rubbing his aching head & back and looking at his scattered groceries with dismay, Aegon turned to look at whomever had crashed into and yell at them to watch where they were going, but he stopped dead when he saw who or what had crashed into him.

"Oh, happy day! Are you the one destined to be my master?" asked a tall gorgeous young woman with pale skin, deep blue eyes and long golden blonde hair done in a ponytail. She was also quite stacked in the chest department and Aegon found himself glued to them momentarily but as he looked at the rest of her, he realised two things.

A: she had the ears of a horse, and B: where her waist ended was the body of a horse covered in a large black skirt.

"Uhh…" was all Aegon could say to this woman as he vaguely recalled the species she was. A Centaur if he was correct, a Centauride to be precise.

"Might you be the one destined to be my master?" the centauride asked him eagerly.

"Destined to be your master?" Aegon said in confusion.

"Indeed. I read up on Japan's customs and learned that you crashed into someone, they were your destiny," the centauride said brightly. She looked at Aegon hopefully. "Are you my destiny?" she asked him.

"I think you may have read the wrong book on Japan's customs," Aegon told her as he stood up. "And it's rather rude to not introduce yourself," he then said.

"Forgive me! I am Centorea Shianus! A proud member of the mighty centaur race!" the centauride declared proudly drawing forth a sword from her… waist? Or at least the part where her human half met her equine half?

"A pleasure to meet you, Lady Centorea. My name is Aegon Targaryen," Aegon said to her. "So, what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be with your host family?" he asked.

"I am out searching for my host family," Centorea informed him.

"Searching? Have you lost them?" Aegon asked.

"No! What I mean to say is that I am searching for the one who will be my host family," Centora replied.

"Oh… and you believe crashing into someone will reveal the one to you?" Aegon asked.

"Is that not how it works?" Centorea said.

"I don't think so," Aegon said shaking his head in response.

"Oh, I knew I should've put toast in my mouth!" Centorea exclaimed looking annoyed.

"Well, in any case, I think there's someone I should call about this," Aegon muttered as he took out the cellphone and dialled in Smith's number. If anyone could explain this, it would be her.

A moment later, Smith explained the situation to Aegon. _"Centaurs are treated a little differently when it comes to host families, Darling-kun,"_ she said to him over the phone. _"They actively go out to search for a host family rather than be assigned one at random."_

"And the whole bit about crashing into someone?" Aegon asked.

"_No idea. I suspect Miss Shianus was reading a romance manga to learn that."_

Aegon glanced back at Centorea who was waiting patiently for him to finish. "Well, what do I do about this, then?" Aegon asked Smith.

"_Hmm… well you could always…"_ Smith began.

"Smith… no…" Aegon said but Smith continued. _"…take Centorea into your home~?"_ she said slyly.

"I told you not to drop anymore homestays on me, didn't I?" Aegon said exasperatedly.

"_Technically, I didn't drop this one on you. She crashed into you,"_ Smith replied cheekily.

"Even so, I have my hands full already!" Aegon growled through the phone.

"_What? Don't you want to do the noble thing and take Centorea into your home?"_ Smith shot back. Aegon sighed tiredly and cursed silently, his gallant nature nudging him to do the right thing.

"I'll call you later," Aegon said and he could practically hear Smith's smug grin through the phone as he hung up. Looking at Centorea he said to her, "Miss Smith's already explained it to me, and since you already found me, I suppose I could give this a try," he said with a strained smile.

"Thank you, Master! I hope to serve you well!" Centorea gushed.

"Alright, first thing: don't call me 'master', you're not my slave," Aegon said to her. "Just call me Aegon, or Egg if you prefer," he added.

"Yes, maste- I mean, Aegon!" Centorea said.

Then some loud voices broke into the air. "Hey! Look at the freaky horse-lady!" Aegon and Centorea looked over to see a man and woman, both wearing clothing akin to a biker gang's outfit, laughing and pointing at them. Or rather, pointing and laughing at Centorea, making rude remarks to her.

"Look at her! How can she go around places looking like that?" jeered the man while the woman beside him laughed raucously. "And look at her huge tits!" the man added with a leering grin.

"Insolent wretches!" Centorea spat as she prepared to draw her sword. Aegon quickly stood in front of her.

"Lady Centorea, you can't!" the Valyrian told her.

"Why not?" Centorea demanded.

"It's against the law for liminals to attack humans," Aegon reminded her. "If you attack them, no matter good the reason, you'll be tried and sent home to your people. Do you really want that?" he asked her.

"Am I to let those ignorant wretches get away with insulting me?" Centorea said sulkily.

"No. Let me deal with them," Aegon said. "Give me your sword," he requested. Surprised, Centorea handed over her sword to Aegon. Quickly examining it, Aegon noted that it wasn't a battle-ready blade, but no-one else besides him and Centorea knew that. With a nod, Aegon turned around and walked over to the jeering and taunting couple, dragging the tip of Centorea's swords along the ground.

The racist couple's taunts and jeers died as they saw Aegon walking towards them with a large sword in his hand. Stopping within a blade's length of the couple, Aegon looked at the couple before speaking.

"So… you think it's funny to make fun of those who are different from you?" he asked them in a quiet icy voice as he hefted the sword in his hands, slowly raising it towards the man's throat, the tip just an inch away.

The racist man tried to say something, but he couldn't find the words to say what he wanted. Sweat was pouring off his brow and his girlfriend was quaking in her boots.

"Liminals may be forbidden from attacking humans, but I am not bound by such a law, and seeing as you two bigots are need of a lesson in manners, then I am obligated to teach you it," Aegon said coldly.

"You can't… we'll…" the racist man tried to say.

"You'll what?" Aegon asked him. "I despise people like you; people who will taunt and jeer and bully others, but when faced with a real man, they piss their breeches," he said.

"So, are you going to be a real man? Or are you going to stand there like the coward you are?"

The racist man trembled in his boots and the stench of urine and faeces soaked the air before he spun around and fled with his girlfriend running beside him.

"Hmph, that's what I thought," Aegon remarked, his nose wrinkling at the lingering stench the man's piss left behind. Walking back to Centorea, Aegon handed her back her sword. "There, easily done," he said to her.

Centorea's eyes sparkled with awe and admiration; she had truly found a master worth serving, not to mention he was quite handsome as well.

…

Walking back home with Centorea in tow, Aegon was greeted by Miia and Papi. "Darling! I was so worried!" Miia cried as she engulfed Aegon in a bone-crushing hug, but she suddenly noticed Centorea standing behind Aegon. Her eyes narrowing, she hissed out, "And who is this, Darling?"

"Miia, this is Centorea Shianus, she'll be staying with us," Aegon said to the Lamia awkwardly.

"Staying with us?" Miia echoed, glaring at Centorea darkly, seeing another rival for her darling's heart.

"Erm… yes… it's a little complicated," Aegon said in a small voice. "But I'm sure we'll all get along just fine," he added.

Looking at Centorea, Aegon said, "Lady Centorea, this is Miia and Papi. They're homestays like you," he explained to her.

"A pleasure to meet you both, Miia and Papi," Centorea said politely. "I hope that I won't be too much of a bother," she added.

"Right~," Miia muttered. "And how did you meet Darling?" she asked pointedly.

"She ran into me. Literally, and was convinced that I was her destiny," Aegon quickly said before Centorea could say anything.

"Destiny, huh?" Miia remarked as her glare intensified at Centorea who shuffled on the spot, her ears twitching slightly.

Papi then chose to speak, "Hello, Miss Horse-lady! I'm Papi!" she said exuberantly.

"A pleasure to meet you, Papi," Centorea replied to the Harpy. "It's nice to meet you," she then said.

"Do you play videogames?" Papi asked innocently.

"Um… no, I've never played videogames," Centorea confessed.

"That's okay! Papi can teach you!" Papi offered.

"Erm… thank you, Papi, I appreciate it," Centorea said with a smile.

"Shall we adjourn indoors?" Aegon suggested and everyone went inside. Aegon put the groceries away while Papi showed Centorea around the house, with the exception of the upstairs portion of the house, due to the stairs not being made for centaurs.

Miia took this moment to speak to Aegon. "Darling, why must you attract so many women to you?" she lamented.

"My personal charm?" Aegon said sarcastically as he put the groceries away.

"I'm serious, Darling! Having Papi here is bad enough! Now that Horsewoman?!" Miia exclaimed.

"Her name is Centorea, Miia, and she's just like you as a homestay, wanting to experience human society and Japan," Aegon told the Lamia.

Miia pouted before saying, "You have a kind heart, Darling, no wonder why I love you so," she said.

Aegon sighed, when the phone suddenly rang. Answering it, Aegon wasn't too surprised to hear Smith's voice on the other end.

"_Darling? How are things?"_ asked the honey sweet voice of Smith.

"Just showing Centorea around the house, with the exception of upstairs," Aegon replied.

"_Well, you'll be pleased to know that since Centorea is staying with you, your house will renovated to accommodate Centorea, and you'll have some paperwork to fill out as well,"_ Smith said.

"Oh, goody…"

"_I'll also drop by soon to drop off the paperwork and see how everyone is doing,"_ Smith then said.

"I'll get the kettle ready," Aegon muttered dryly and was greeted with Smith's laughter as she hung up.

Setting the phone in its cradle, Aegon rubbed the back of his head and prepared to get a pot of instant coffee ready.

Within half an hour, the doorbell rang and Aegon opened to reveal Smith, and she was accompanied by four other people, all of them liminals.

"Darling, is that coffee I smell?" Smith asked airily as she breezed past Aegon.

"You didn't say you were bringing company," Aegon said faintly.

"Didn't I? I'm sure I did," Smith said faux-innocently.

"You didn't," Aegon told her.

"Oh! Well, I hope you don't mind," Smith said with a disarming grin. "Darling, these are the girls of MON-Squad, Monster Operations and Neutralisation Squad," she explained.

"Hey, Boss said you're a mean cook," said the first liminal; she had stitches all over her body and parts of her body were of different skin tones indicating they weren't original. "Name's Zombina," she added sticking out a hand to shake. Aegon shook it and almost immediately, the hand of Zombina came off. Aegon stared at the detached limb and looked at Zombina who broke into peals of laughter. "Sorry about that!" she laughed. "Stitches tend to come undone often," she explained as she took back her detached hand with her other hand.

"Zombina's a zombie, so word of advice, don't let her bite you," Smith told Aegon. "And we also have Manako. Say hello, Manako."

The next liminal was a petite young woman with a large eye indicating she was a cyclops, a Mono-Eye to be precise. She looked up at Aegon timidly and gave a quiet hello, Aegon smiled at her kindly which the Mono-Eye blush and look away.

"Next we Doppel, our shapeshifter." A petite young woman who was practically naked were it not for her long grey hair floating about her, covering the naughty bits. She had golden yellow eyes and she looked at Aegon with a mischievous smile before her features and appearance changed to that of Aegon precisely with the exception of the eyes which still retained their golden yellow colour.

"Hi there!" Doppel-Aegon greeted Aegon with a smile.

"Fascinating, you can copy people precisely?" Aegon asked her.

Doppel-Aegon laughed and said, "Well, I'd have to get a real good look at someone to get _everything_ right." She then shifted back into her regular form.

"Hmmm reminds me of the stories of the Faceless Men of Braavos," Aegon muttered.

"Faceless Men? Who are they?" Doppel asked in interest.

"An order of assassins who can reputedly change their entire appearance to that of someone else," replied Aegon before he looked at the last liminal and had top crane his neck up to look at her face.

"And lastly, we have Tionishia," Smith told Aegon as he looked at the last liminal.

"Hi there! It's nice to meet you!" Tionishia said exuberantly as she suddenly glomped Aegon, pressing him into her obscenely large breasts which Aegon noted were larger than Centorea's. Aegon's mind was then filled with a warm dull haze and he felt more relaxed and lethargic. He did not even register the sounds of voices calling out to him.

"_Darling!?"_

Aegon was then wrenched out of Tionishia's embrace and he found himself in Miia's embrace. "Who are these women, Darling?!" the Lamia demanded. Aegon was still too dazed to even respond. "What have you done to my Darling?!" Miia yelled at Smith and the MON girls.

"Calm yourself, Miia, no harm done," Smith said smoothly. "Now, I don't know about you, but I could do with some dinner," she added. "You wouldn't mind, would you Darling?" she asked Aegon who had recovered a little.

"Huh? Oh… sure…" Aegon mumbled as he stumbled off.

Aegon prepared dinner for everyone and to his consternation, all the food he had bought earlier today was used up. He sighed dejectedly, knowing his budget was going to take a real hit if Smith and those MON girls were going to keep coming over for dinner. He didn't want to be rude and forbid Smith from coming over, and it wasn't like he could anyway, but he would have to ask Smith how he was going to budget everything for food costs. His finances were strained as they were.

"Something wrong, Darling?" Smith suddenly asked him. Aegon sighed and turned around to look at Smith and reply.

"All the food I bought today was used. I was going to attempt to make themlast for the next week," he said and he looked at Smith pointedly and added, "And you saw fit to arrive and clean out my pantry."

"Darling, can you blame us? You cook so wonderfully," Smith said silkily.

"You can't flatter your way out of this, Smith," Aegon said coldly which Smith blush a little. "How am I going to be able to keep up with the food costs if you start coming over every night for breakfast, lunch or dinner?"

"Oh, didn't I tell you this? We can reimburse you for the any expenses you need," Smith said with a smile.

"You did not as a point of fact," Aegon said dryly. "I wonder if your superiors are aware of how neglectful you are at your job?" he mused with a slight curl of his lips.

"Don't be like that, Aegon~," Smith giggled although a spark of panic was in her eyes as she did. "So long as you keep the receipts for any expenses you make for your homestays and justify them, we can help cover the costs," she said.

"See that you do, Ms Smith. Or else I'll be having a word with your superiors," Aegon replied sternly.

"Darling!" Miia came crashing in, her eyes sparkling at Aegon and Smith. "What are you doing?! Why aren't you out here with us?" she whined.

"I'll be there in a moment, Miia," Aegon smiled at her reassuringly.

"You better! I don't trust that sneaky witch around you!" Miia groused as she shot Smith a glare. Smith played it off with a laugh as Miia headed back into the living room where the sounds of a game was being made.

"Miia's becoming quite attached to you, isn't she?" Smith said to Aegon.

"I have not done anything with Miia or Papi. Nor will I do anything with Centorea," Aegon said firmly.

"Well, that may be subject to change," Smith tittered slyly.

"What?" Aegon looked at Smith, wondering what she was on about.

"It hasn't been finalised yet, but some rules about the Interspecies Bill are being changed," Smith replied. "And my superiors are quite interested in your very nature and how it would interact with Liminal species," she said with a teasing grin.

"I'd rather not be a guinea pig for whatever skulduggery you're cooking up, Smith," Aegon grunted.

"Well, it hasn't been finalised yet, so we may not see any change, but don't bet on that," Smith said as she then headed out of the kitchen into the living room.

Aegon rested his head against the wall and thumped it a couple of times. "Curse that conniving witch. What did I do to deserve this?" he asked himself as he headed into the living room where he found Papi playing a racing car game with Tioshina and the others all cheering for either Papi or Tioshina.

Taking a moment to relax, Aegon watched as everyone had a rousing good time. Moments like this made it worth it in the end.

…

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


End file.
